This invention relates to pump-powered toys, and more particularly to a toy with a pump that is permanently affixed to the toy.
Conventional toys that are powered by pumps include a means to removably attach the pump to the toy. Once attached, the user begins to energize the toy by pumping the pump. These well-known pumps are utilized to energize a motor, rotate wheels or a propeller or fill a storage means with air, such that the air provides a source of power to the motor, wheels or propeller. After the toy is sufficiently energized the pump is removed from the toy and the toy is permitted to drive or fly away from the user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,065 to Fertig et al. discloses a lightweight vehicle that is launched from a pump. A user, pushing the pump through a tube, forces air forward against a launch tube that is affixed to the vehicle. The force of the air through the tube pushes or launches the vehicle. For continuous use or play with the above-mentioned pump-powered vehicle, the user must retrieve or chase the toy while carrying the pump. Moreover, since these types of toys will typically only include a single pump, the ability to drive or launch the toy to another user is unlikely unless the other user also has a similar toy with a pump. Even more so, if the user loses the pump the toy""s function and enjoyment is diminished. As such there is a need to provide a pump-powered toy that includes a pump that is permanently affixed to the toy.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a toy that includes a pump permanently attached thereto. More specifically, the toy preferably includes a pump permanently secured thereto and includes a motor mechanism for powering or rotating wheels rotatably attached to the vehicle, in which the pump energizes or powers the motor mechanism.
In the enclosed embodiments, the pump is used to (1) fill a storage means with air, which an air powered motor mechanism may draw therefrom; (2) charge an electric motor mechanism; (3) charge a flywheel motor mechanism and/or (4) wind a spring motor mechanism. All of the aforementioned may be used to rotate the wheels and drive the vehicle away from the user. More importantly, once the vehicle is driven away the user does not have to carry a pump with them because the pump is permanently secured to the vehicle.
The vehicle may also include a vehicle frame that houses a chassis gear train, which is in communication with the motor mechanism. A front and rear axle, each of which is rotatably attached to a pair of wheels, is also meshed through a series of gears to a drive gear that is rotated or driven by the motor mechanism. The front and rear axle and corresponding gear train are preferably housed separately in a front and rear axle/gear housing thereby securing and protecting the various gears and axles. The axle/gear housings are also rotatably attached to the vehicle frame such that the axle/gear housing may separately move upwardly and downwardly in relation to the vehicle frame. Shocks, which are attached to the axle/gear housings and the vehicle frame, normally bias the two away from each other, providing the vehicle with an all terrain driving configuration. In addition, the axle/gear housings may also be secured separately to the vehicle frame, thereby providing the vehicle with driving configurations that may be more suitable for other types of terrains.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.